More Than A Roomate
by EunRosy
Summary: apa mereka hanya teman sekamar ? atau lebih ? bagaimana dengan perhatian park chanyeol pada byun baekhyun ?


Author : Lee Hyun Jae aka Rosy

Cast :

Park ChanYeol

Byun BaekHyun

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi (BL), alur gak jelas, typo(s) don't line ? Don't read..

Disclaimer : semua cast bukan milik saya, pengecualian untuk park chanyeol.. hahaha but the fict is mine, so no plagiat !

a/n : Annyeong, readers! Ini fanfiction aku bikin karena sayangnya aku sama chanyeol anak saya tercinta *curhat. Haha. Mian kalau ceritanya agak nglantur. saya nulis ini dulu kilat.. hahaha

Ni FF udah pernah di post di exofanfiction, saya mau coba post disini.. hihi. lansung aja ya.

Happy reading !

~ start ~

"Park Chanyeol, cepat bangun!" teriak seseorang yang aku yakini Suho hyung. "bangunkan juga Baekhyun, cepat mandi lalu makan" lanjutnya. "ne, hyung" ucap roomateku, park chanyeol.

Ku dengar derap langkah mendekati ranjangku, "baekkie, ayo bangun. Kau tak dengar suho hyung sudah teriak – teriak ?" ucap chanyeol sembari meraih tanganku. "hhmm" sahutku.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun cepat"ucapnya seraya menarik selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhku. "dingin, yeolie" ucapku, kudengar suaraku yang merdu ini jadi sedikit serak *baekhyun : narsis dulu* Dingin, ya aku merasa sangat dingin.

"mwo ? dingin ? gwaenchanayo ? kenapa wajahmu pucat ?" ucapnya. Sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku, mengukur suhu tubuhku mungkin. dapat ku dengar dari suaranya bahwa dia cemas akan keadaanku.

"dingin. selimutnya mana." ucapku lirih. "kau demam, baekkie. Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sakit. Ini selimutnya, sebentar aku panggilkan suho hyung" ucapnya. Ku dengar langkahnya menjauh. Ya lebih bai, aku kembali tidur , kepalaku sangat pening mungkin akan hilang setelah bangu nanti.

"baekkie, gwaenchanayo ?" ucap seseorang entah siapa. kemudian menjadi banyak orang yang bersuara, aahh~ kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk mengenali suara itu.

"tidurlah, nanti akan ku bangunkan kalau sudah mendekati jadwal kita" ucap suara lain.

Ku rasakan genggaman tangan seseorang, "cepatlah sembuh" ucap orang itu sembari mengecup punggung tanganku kemudian beranjak. Entahlah, mungkin leaderku, suho hyung. Dia selalu khawatir jika salah satu dari kami sakit.

Ku kerjapkan mataku, mengfokuskan pandanganku. Kulirik jam dinding sejenak, ah~ sudah jam 9 ternyata.

"kau sudah bangun, baekkie. Gwaenchana ? tubuhmu masih hangat" ucapnya sembari mengecek suhu tubuhku, siapa lagi kalau roomateku yang paling baik, park chanyeol. "gwaenchanayo, yeolie" ucapku seraya tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang bertengger didahiku.

"kalau sakit bilanglah, membuatku khawatir saja" ucapnya. "mwo ? ah mianhe, kau memang roommate ku yang baik" ucapku sedikit canggung, aku ? membuatnya khawatir ? ah dia kan memang roommate yang baik, tapi kenapa wajahnyatiba - tiba cemberut begitu ? "mandilah, air hangat sudah ku siapkan. Obatnya dimeja" ucapnya dingin. Ya itu orang, tadi dia bersikat lembut kenapa tiba – tiba dingin begitu. "ne" jawabku singkat.

~skip~

mobil

"kau yakin sudah baikkan ? aku tak mau kau pingsan saat perform nanti." Ucap suho hyung. Ku lihat semua member memandangku.

"ya! Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Ne, aku baik – baik saja. Aku sudah minum obat tadi." Ucapku mantap. "baiklah" ucap suho hyung menyerah. Aku hanya tersenyum singkat.

Ku rasakan tepukan tangan di baha ku. Ku tolehkan chanyeol, yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau yakin akan perform ? wajahmu masih pucat baekkie." Ucapnya. "kau tak perlu cemas aku baik – baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." ucapku sembari tersenyum. "istirahatlah jika nanti sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan." Ucapnya, ku lihat raut kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Tampan ? yak u akui dia sangat tampan.

"gomawo~" ucapku dan mulai menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Menyamankan diri untuk berkunjung kea lam mimpi ku. Ku rasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku. Ahh, sungguh orang ini sangat baik kepada ku.

.

Ku rasakan gunjangan pelan pada pundakku, aku pun terbangun. "baekkie, bangun. Kita sudah sampai. Baekkie" ucap seseorang. Aah~ chanyeol ternyata. "mana yang lainnya ?" ucapku setelah mengedarkan pandanganku dan tak menemukan siapapun dalam mobil, kecuali aku dan dia.

"mereka beli minum dulu didepan. Habis kau tidur nyenyak sekali jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Hehe" ucapnya. "kajja" ucapnya. Aku pun beranjak keluar mobil, baru beberapa langkah kepalaku kembali pusing. Bahkan aku hampir jatuh jika chanyeol tidak menyangga tubuhku.

"gwaenchanayo ? ya! Kau masih sakit, apa ku bilang." Ucapnya dengan nada meninggi. Masih menyangga tubuhku.

"chanyeol hyung, baekhyun hyung kenapa ? omo, baekkie hyung. Kau taka pa ?" ku dengar suara magnae kami. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"kau bisa berjalan sendiri ?" ucap chanyeol yang masih menyangga tubuhku. Ku anggukkan kepalaku, tanda aku masih sanggup berjalan. Namun, tak lama tubuhku kembali oleng dan kembali chanyeol lah yang menyangga tubuhku. "kalau kau belum kuat bilanglah, aku akan membantumu" ucapnya marah dan mulai menggandengku, mejagaku saat berjalan takut – takut aku kembali oleng.

"gomawo~" ucapnya tersenyum. 'Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu tampan. Dari jarak sedekat ini ketampanannya semakin terpancar." Batinku.

Dia terus menggandeng tanganku hingga kami tiba di back stage. Aahh~ dia sangat perhatian padaku.

Ku lihat dia beranjak dan mulai ngobrol dengan sehun, magnae kami. Entah mengapa aku tak suka melihatnya berbicara berdua dengan sehun.

"wae ? mengapa melihat mereka seperti itu, kau cemburu ?" ucap D.O yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingku. " mwo ? aku ? cemburu ? pada mereka ? mengapa aku harus cemburu? Tentu saja tidak" Ucapku. "mengapa tidak. Aku tau kau menyukainya. Dan aku juga tau dia itu juga menyukaimu" ucapnya. "mwo ? jangan mengada – ada" ucapku dingin.

"tak taukah kau, saat kau sakit dia yang paling khawatir. Berteriak – teriak memanggil suho hyung seperti orang gila. Bahkan saat aku mengantarkan obat untukmu, aku melihat dia mencium tanganmu. Apa itu kalau dia tak menyukaimu, hyung ?" ucap D.O panjang lebar. Mwo ? jadi itu dia ? bukan suho hyung ?. Ku rasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

"jika dia memang menyukaiku menga-

"semua, waktu nya kalian perform" ucap para staff memotong ucappanku.

Ku lihat D.O menghampiri chanyeol, yah kini firasatku tak enak. "jaga baekkie tercintamu itu hyung. Jangan sampai dia ambruk nanti" ucap D.O pada chanyeol sambil menyenggol sikut chanyeol dan tersenyum namun kemudian dengan secepat kilat mendapatkan deathglare dari ku. Tapi sepertinya deathglareku tak mempan untuknya *kau terlalu imut. Hahaha*. Chanyeol mulai mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan berjalan mendekati ku.

"kajja" ucapnya seraya menggandeng tanganku. "aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucapku dingin sembari melpas gendengan tangannya halus dan mulai berjalan mendahuluinya. Namun, kakinya yang panjang mendukung untuk mengikuti langkahku. Ani, bukan hanya langkahku tapi selalu mengikutiku. Dia selalu berada d dekatku. Bahkan saat perform pun dia terus melihatku.

Selesai perform aku pun mulai berjalan mendahuluinya, yaa kata – kata D.O masih terngiang di fikiranku. Apa dia benar – benar mencintaiku ? tapi jika dia memang menyukaiku mengapa tak bilang. Dasar pabo namja ! *seneng deh bilang ini. Mian chagi*

Selesai bergelut dengan fikiranku aku mulai dengar derap langkah di belakangku, saat ku tolehkan ternyata chanyeol mengikutiku. Akupun mempercepat langkahku. Ku rasakan seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Ya! Byun Baek Hyun, kau itu kenapa ?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. " apanya yang kenapa ? aku tak apa – apa." Ucapku dan mulai kembali berjalan.

Ku rasakan dia mencengkrap lenganku, tak keras tapi cukup kuat. "kenapa kau menghindar dari ku ? kau kenapa ?" ucapnya.

"ani. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lepaskan."ucapku singkat. "kau cemburu melihat ku dengan sehun ?" ucapnya yang membuatku kaget. "mwo ? cemburu ? aku tak punya hak untuk cemburu padamu chanyeol. kau hanya roomateku." Ucapku penuh penekanan. Ku rasakan cengkramannya pada lenganku mengendur. Aku pun mulai melangkah pergi. Namun tak lama ku dengar dia kembali bersuara.

"saranghae byun baek hyun." Ucapnya lirih. Aku pun kembali menoleh padanya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. " aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang roommate. Aku mencintaimu sebagai byun baek hyun yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu." Ucapnya mulai menganggkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku. Tatapan yang tak pernah ku lihat dari seorang Park chanyeol.

Kini aku lah yang menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatap matanya, aku terdiam mematung, mencerna kata – katanya. Kaget ? ya itu yang ku rasakan. Dia ? mencintaiku ? apa ini benar ?. kurasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhku

"aku benar – benar mencintaimu byun baekhyun, sehun hanya adik kecilku (?). Jadilah namjachinguku. Saranghae" ucapnya lirih. Entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia mendengar mengakuannya ini. Tanpa sadar lenganku membalas pelukkannya.

"nado" entah mengapa tak ada kata lain yang bisa keluar bari bibirku selain itu.

Diapun melepas pelukkannya dan menatapku. "jeongmal ?"ucapnya sengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum manis. Dia pun kembali memelukku.

"saranghae, saranghae, saranghae" hanya kata itu yang terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. Dia kembali melepas pelukkannya.

"jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit lagi. Dan jangan cemburu lagi. Ne ?"ucapnya.

" ne. kau juga harusnya menjagaku kau kan roomateku" ucapku dengan senyum jahil.

"tapi kini aku namja chingumu byun baekhyun chagi" ucapnya. Kini dia menatapku, semakin dekat. Mempersempit jarak antara kita. Entah sejak kapan, tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggangku.

Ku pejamkan mataku saat hembusan nafasnya yang hangat mulai menyapu wajahku. Ku rasakan bibirnya mendarat di bibirku. Tak ada nafsu yang terasa, hanya cinta yang tulus yang aku rasakan.

"Ya ! Park Chanyeol, ciumnya jangan lama – lama. Kita masih ada schedule." Bentak seseorang. Saat ku buka mataku ternyata Suho Hyung sudah ada di belakang chanyeol, dengan para member yang sedang menahan tawa.

Reflek kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Dan tersenyum canggung.

"kajja" ucap suho hyung.

Ku lihat sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada chanyeol. aku yang penasaranpun bertanya, " ada apa ?"

"kau mau tau chagi ?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"dia bilang kita bisa lanjutkan nanti malam"ucapnya kemudian berlari.

"PARK CHANYEOL! AWAS KAU!" teriakku.

The End

Endingnya janggal ya ? aku bingung. Hehehe. Mian mian.

Gomawo~ udah baca

Gonawoo~ *bow bareng chanyeol*.

Review please!


End file.
